


Day 2: Sounding

by Anduriel



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Eskel (The Witcher), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Sounding, Top Vesemir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26844004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anduriel/pseuds/Anduriel
Summary: Vesemir picked up the second to smallest one, spinning it in dexterous fingers. “They go in your cock.”Eskel was sure he misheard for a second. “I-in?” he stammered.Vesemir has a suggestion and Eskel is down for anything.
Relationships: Eskel/Vesemir (The Witcher)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958125
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118





	Day 2: Sounding

**Author's Note:**

> Vesemir fucks, ya'll can't stop me.

Eskel gave an indulgent sigh as Vesemir’s oiled hands slid up his broad back, pressing with just the right kind of force into the tense muscles along his spine and under his shoulder blades. 

While the other wolf witchers tended to avoid the winter trip back to Kaer Morhen, Eskel often made it a priority to head back early, beating the others by a few weeks most years. At first it had simply been because he liked the peace of the mountains, the straightforward work of repairing the keep, and taking care of his goats, of course. Not only that, Eskel genuinely enjoyed spending quality time with old Vesemir. While Geralt revered him and Lambert scorned him, Eskel had developed a different type of bond with their patriarch. A slow, easy kinship more akin to tribesmen or war brothers. He used to ascribe more of a brotherly love between him and Vesemir until… well… 

Until he had an entirely different reason to travel back to Kaer Morhen early. 

Eskel felt warm and comfortable, as completely at ease as he was completely nude. He was stretched out on the luxurious bearskin rug in his bedroom, sprawled out on his stomach in front of the crackling fireplace. He and Vesemir had already had two days of lounging, catching up, and fucking, and Eskel felt a pleasant hum of contentment under his skin. The type of contentment he could only achieve here at the keep, with the people he trusted the most. 

He hummed low in his chest as Vesemir’s callused fingers slid back down to his lower back, then all the way to the round swells of his ass cheeks. Eskel grinned as Vesemir massaged the thick muscles there. “Wanna go again?” he mumbled, chin cradled in the crook of his arm. 

Vesemir made an interested sound, hands casually squeezing and spreading his ass. “Actually, I have something I’ve wanted to try on you for a while.” 

Eskel lifted a brow, glancing back at the older man. “You know I’ll try just about anything.” 

Vesemir was giving him a soft yet devious grin, one Eskel had learned to eagerly anticipate. “That’s why I wanted to try it with you.” He gave Eskel’s ass a loving pat. “I have to grab it,” he said, brusquely wiping the oil from his hands onto his own bare thighs. 

“It?” Eskel questioned. 

“Mmhm. Be right back.” Vesemir leaned in to capture Eskel’s mouth in swift, sweet kiss that had the witcher’s heart a-flutter before the old man stood and left. 

Eskel gave another happy sigh, filling his lungs with the smoky fire scent before letting the breath out in a gusty, satisfied burst. He rolled over onto his back, a smile on his face, wondering idly what Vesemir had planned. The old man seemed to have a new trick up his sleeve every day, no doubt pulling on the centuries of experience he had. Vesemir might be a little archaic in some ways, but he was certainly no monk. From what Eskel had gathered, Vesemir had been the most sought after dominant of Kaer Morhen back in the day, with a line of eager sex partners at his beck and call, if he so wanted. 

And for good reason. Eskel had thought the stories of going blind with pleasure or seeing stars from a good enough orgasm had been an exaggeration until the first time he and Vesemir had fallen into bed together one lonely winter. To Eskel, it was something of an honor to be able to get Vesemir’s full attention, to indulge in the full breadth of his intimacy skills. And it was just a little bit cute to see Vesemir dust off his kinky muscles after what must have been some time. 

True to his word, Vesemir reentered the bedroom after no more than a minute. He had with him a small leather box and another glass jar that Eskel could only guess was some sort of oil or lubricant. Seemed a little unnecessary; Eskel had plenty stashed away in his bedroom, but he didn’t question it. 

Eskel watched curiously as Vesemir knelt back down on the bearskin rug. He set the jar down and then opened the leather box, turning it for Eskel to see. 

Inside were a set of narrow steel rods, subtly s-curved, and growing in diameter from as thin as a fishhook to as big around as one of Eskel’s fingers. 

“Do you know what these are?” Vesemir asked.

For an instant, Eskel felt like he was at another one of Vesemir’s lectures, being asked if he could identify a harpy feather. Eskel shrugged, “Training dildos?” 

Vesemir chuckled, “Not quite. These are designed to go in a different hole.” Vesemir picked up the second to smallest one, spinning it between dexterous fingers. “They go in your cock.” 

Eskel was sure he misheard for a second. “I-in?” he stammered. His own cock, where it had been laying half hard along the crease of his hip, seemed to shrink away as if it were trying to hide. 

Vesemir placed the rod back in its box, giving Eskel a soft smile. “I know it sounds strange, but I promise you’ll be surprised with how good it feels.” He set the box on the rug, then rested his hands flat on his naked thighs. “But if you are against the idea completely, we can abandon it.” 

Eskel scratched at his face scars, considering. The implements looked so innocuous, yet thinking of shoving even the smallest one down into his cock had him blanching. Still… he trusted Vesemir, and knew the man knew what he was talking about. Hadn’t he just been reminiscing about how accomplished the old man was?

Vesemir could see him starting to cave, and smiled. “What if I show you on myself first?” 

Eskel’s brows raised as his mouth twitched in a grin. Seeing it first would definitely help. He nodded, “Yeah, that sounds alright.” 

Vesemir nodded, amber eyes glittering in the fire as he grabbed the jar of lubricant first. Uncorking it, he scooped a generous amount of the translucent paste (ah, Eskel didn’t have anything quite so thick) onto his finger before setting the jar down again. He then grabbed his own cock, cupping it rather gently in his off hand, and wiped the dollop of lube right on the tip. 

Eskel leaned closer, intrigued even as his stomach quaked a bit as he watched Vesemir pick up the second to largest one. Eskel’s eyes grew wide as Vesemir sat further back in his kneeling position, the blunt, smooth tip of the rod lined up with his slit. 

“That whole thing is going in?” Eskel choked, mouth dry, yet his own prick was starting to take a cautious interest. There was no way that would fit, would it? 

Vesemir smiled. “Won’t use this size on you. Not yet at least,” he added, shooting Eskel a teasing look that made his stomach swoop. 

They both focused back on the rod. Vesemir slowly played with the tip of his cock, gently digging the end of the rod in. Almost like his slit was a wet cunt he was trying to romance. Eskel watched, spellbound, as Vesemir slowly began to coax the rod into his cockhole. 

Vesemir kept his breathing slow and even as the rod began to descend. Eskel watched, mouth hanging open a little, eyes glued to the way the man’s slit opened and stretched, surprisingly elastic. It swallowed up the thick rod, and now Eskel’s cock was getting much more invested. There was something so wonderfully wrong about it; a body part designed to penetrate  _ being penetrated _ nearly gave Eskel mental whiplash, yet he couldn’t look away. Didn’t want to. 

Vesemir took a deeper breath after about an inch of the rod went in. He slowly pulled it back out to add more thick lubrication, then pushed it back in with just as much ease and patience. This time, he guided it deeper, and Eskel swallowed thickly as he watched Vesemir’s cock thicken and bulge with the heft of the thing as it pushed in. 

It went farther than Eskel thought it should, past where Vesemir’s balls nestled between his thighs. When a couple inches were all that was left outside, Vesemir stopped the descent and let his eyes close, breathing deeply, his toned chest flushed with arousal. Eskel slid closer, close enough to touch, staring at Vesemir’s stuffed cock in wonder. “It really feels good?” 

Vesemir nodded, eyes cracking open to look down at Eskel. “Feels like nothing else. Like a massage but inside.” 

Eskel slid up onto his knees, kneeling in front of Vesemir. He reached a careful hand out, pausing before he made contact. “May I?” 

“Mmn, just, you know, be gentle,” Vesemir confirmed, half a grin twitching onto his face. 

Eskel nodded, reaching out with reverence. All it took was the lightest brush of his thick fingers over Vesemir’s now hard cock for the man to tip his head back with a guttural moan. Eskel grinned, slowly and carefully wrapping his fingers around the shaft, more holding it than anything else, and watched in amazement as a full body shiver went through Vesemir. 

“You’re not faking it, are you?” 

“You know better than to accuse me of that,” Vesemir scoffed. He reached out to cup Eskel’s chin, arching a brow. “Your body looks more eager to try now. What about you?” he asked. 

Eskel nodded immediately. “Oh yeah, I have got to try that,” he said, voice already rough with desire. 

Vesemir chuckled. “Alright, good. Just lay down on your back for me while I get this out.” 

Eskel eagerly followed his instructions, laying back down flat, his fingers fidgeting with the fur of the rug underneath him. He watched Vesemir carefully pull the rod back up, just as slow as it had gone in. It was bizarre to watch such a long, thick thing come out of a man’s cock, but Eskel felt his mouth water as he watched the delicate skin around the slit stretch up around the dull gray steel, almost like it was trying to keep it inside. Would it really feel that good? 

When the end came out, Vesemir heaved a sigh, giving his cock a couple pumps. Eskel made a needy sound when he saw the lubricant leak out, Vesemir’s hole winking at him before it clenched back up. Vesemir gave him a knowing look. “You can taste it again later, pup,” he promised, pulling another low whine from Eskel. 

Vesemir set the rod back in its place and again picked up the second to smallest one, the original one he’d grabbed when he brought the box in. He scooted closer, bringing the case and the jar with him. “I’m guessing 3 or 4, maybe even 5 will be suited for you, but I know how intimidating the bigger ones look,” Vesemir said as he scooped more lube onto his finger. He met Eskel’s nervous gaze, “So we’ll start with this one.” 

Eskel nodded, then looked up as Vesemir leaned down toward his face, eagerly meeting his mouth in a sweet, indulgent kiss. The taste of him, dark and earthy, settled something in Eskel’s chest, and he greedily chased the taste. 

When Vesemir pulled away again, Eskel already felt floaty, held by Vesemir’s calm, confident presence. “I promise not to hurt you, pup,” he rumbled, and Eskel sighed, nodding dreamily. 

Vesemir held the rod between two of his fingers so he could take hold of Eskel’s girthy cock and smear the lubricant over his slit. The touch had Eskel biting at his lip, eager for more, but he held himself still. From what he’d watched, this was something of a delicate process, and he didn’t want to mess it up. 

Vesemir held Eskel’s prepared cock in his off hand, gently, like he had his own, and carefully lined up the rod. He glanced toward Eskel’s face, meeting his gaze. “Tell me to stop at any point,” he said, his gravelly voice warm with both lust and adoration. “Are you ready?” 

Eskel nodded before his nerves could get the better of him. He tried to let himself relax, but couldn’t help the way his thigh muscles twitched as Vesemir began to gently dig the tip of the rod into his slit. 

“Easy, pup, easy. You’re ok,” Vesemir murmured, the words like a balm over Eskel’s nerves. The rod started to go in, breaching the crown of his dick. It didn’t hurt, which is what Eskel would have imagined, but it wasn’t exactly comfortable either. 

“Vesemir…?” Eskel mumbled, reaching out to place one hand on the man’s thigh. 

“Give it a little time, it has to stretch a bit,” Vesemir soothed, not taking his eyes off his work. It reminded Eskel of when Vesemir was working on a complex alchemy formula or putting a keen edge on a blade. Focused, intense. It made him feel safe and taken care of. 

Vesemir barely had to push, letting gravity do most of the work as the thin rod gradually descended. He took quite a bit more time than he had with himself, pausing often to sooth a roughened hand up Eskel’s stomach or down his thigh, murmuring words of comfort and encouragement, and eventually, the discomfort started to give way to a buzzing, slow pleasure. 

“Oh,” Eskel gasped. “Oh, ok. That… that’s starting to feel better.” 

Vesemir smiled. “Just you wait,” he replied. He held onto the end of the rod, still not quite as deep as Eskel thought it could go, and began to pull it up and back down, barely moving it more than an inch at a time and as slow as molasses. Yet even that tiny, slow movement had Eskel’s eyes rolling back, his mouth opening in a gasp as sensations pulsed from his dick. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt, the strange, constant, rolling pleasure like a buzzing in his blood, humming through his entire body. 

When Eskel was gasping and giving soft moans, Vesemir asked quietly, “Want to try a little bigger?” 

Eskel cracked his eyes open. He felt like his entire body might buzz away already, but… “It’ll feel even better?” his voice sounded thick in his ears.

Vesemir nodded. “The little ones can poke a bit. A blunter tip is better, and when you find that perfect stretch…” 

Eskel groaned, head thumping back against the rug. “Fuck, yeah, fill my cock up with it.” 

Vesemir chuckled, but Eskel could hear the heat behind it. He grinned at the thought that it was turning Vesemir on to do this to him. 

His thoughts scattered like a flock of birds as the rod started to lift out of him. It was like the pleasure was unfurling at the same rate as the rod moved, the same sensation as when he crested into an orgasm but drawn out, slowed down, yet no less intense. By the time the end left him, Eskel was panting, a sheen of sweat covering his tanned brow. “Fuck,” he gasped, groaning as he felt the lubricant dribble out of his cock. 

Vesemir set the rod down, his fingers dancing over the next couple sizes up. “You look magnificent with your cock filled, Eskel,” he rumbled. “And I know you’ll look even better with the next one. You’re made to have something thick inside of you, in every hole.” 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Eskel choked, his breath leaving his lungs in a rush. Gods, he loved it when Vesemir talked dirty to him. It was so opposite his usual stuffy demeanor. Surprised him every time. 

The next rod Vesemir brought to rest at the tip of Eskel’s now hard, dripping member was quite a bit bigger. Not nearly the size of the one Vesemir had used on himself, but big enough that Eskel stared at it with warring eagerness and trepidation. “You’re sure I can…”

Vesemir replaced the rod with his mouth at the tip of Eskel’s cock, running his tongue over the lubed, sensitive tip and pulling a deep groan from Eskel. “I’m sure,” Vesemir said. “But if it hurts or if you want it to stop, only need to say so.” 

Eskel licked his dry lips, nodding drunkenly. “Yeah, ok.” 

“Want to see how much this prick of yours can take, don’t you?” Vesemir continued, stroking his thumb over the tip now, sending shockwaves of pleasure down Eskel’s groin and legs. 

“ _ Fuck _ , yeah, yeah I do.” 

“You’ll be begging me for this soon,” Vesemir continued, the casual tone with its underlying heat making Eskel’s head spin. “Begging me to stuff your cock full just like you beg me to fill your ass.” 

“Fucking gods,” Eskel gasped, heat flushing over his face and chest. He knew it was true, and pushed his hips up eagerly. “Please Vesemir, please put it in,” the plea tumbled from his mouth and Vesemir smirked. 

“See? Already you’re desperate for it.” He wiped another generous dollop of lubricant on the tip, then lined up the thicker rod. “Easy now, pup. Calm down a bit.” 

Eskel took a steadying breath, reaching out to place a hand on Vesemir’s thigh again to ground himself. 

When his hips stilled, Vesemir purred a, “Good boy,” before he began the agonizingly slow descent. 

There was definitely a stretch to this one. A tiny bit of burning had Eskel clenching his hand on Vesemir’s thigh, but once again the man talked him through it. Eased him into it, stopping and pulling the rod back out every inch or so to add more lubrication. 

The burning at the tip of his dick quickly gave way to an intense, mind numbing pleasure. Eskel knew he was moaning, but could barely hear his own voice over the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

When it was as deep as it seemed it would go, Eskel gave a broken moan at the sight of his cock. It was engorged and flushed a bright red, the dark metal poking out the tip like a decorative piece of jewelry. It looked pretty and obscene and it felt so fucking good. 

“Such a good boy, taking that whole rod,” Vesemir murmured, simply holding Eskel’s cock as he leaned over and kissed along his stomach and up his heaving chest. “Bet I could fit my finger in there one of these days,” he teased, and the mental image of that made Eskel’s head spin. 

Vesemir gave Eskel’s cock the slowest, lightest pump, barely using more than the tips of his fingers, and Eskel moaned like a whore. He gripped onto the rug to keep himself from moving as it felt like his entire body was tingling, a vibration in his muscles he’d never felt before. It was as if all precious hand jobs he’d received had missed some deeper core of him that this fucking rod now could get to. 

“Tell me how it feels,” Vesemir murmured in his ear. Eskel gasped, voice ragged; he hadn’t noticed Vesemir lay out on his side along his body, noticed now the older man was pressed gently against him, one elbow propped to keep his head up. 

Eskel tried desperately to scoop the mud of his thoughts up into something that made sense, the slow stroke of Vesemir’s hand making it that much harder. “S-so good,” he stuttered. “In— _ah_ —intense. Feels like— _mmmnnf_ —l-like, like it’s all over, everywhere at once.”

“Good, that’s so good pup,” Vesemir growled, dipping his head in to suck on the lobe of Eskel’s ear. The wetness of his tongue and the soft brush of teeth felt a thousand times more powerful. Eskel gave another loud moan. Gods, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to let Vesemir fuck him while his cock was stuffed like this, felt he might actually go insane or pass out. 

His musings fled his mind along with any self control as Vesemir grabbed the tip of the rod and slowly spun it. 

The buzzing waves of pleasure spiraled up as Eskel’s vision went white, the sensations spiking though his entire body. Distantly, he felt his body shivering, the thick muscles of his thighs and abs trembling. His mouth was open, gasps and moans and garbled pleas spilling from him. 

Eventually, he registered Vesemir’s dark chuckle in his ear. Eskel turned his head toward the man, nuzzling his face against Vesemir’s neck. “Do that again,” he slurred. 

“My pleasure,” Vesemir answered cheerfully, and twisted the rod the other direction, sending Eskel down another spiral of ecstasy. 

Vesemir slowly amped up the play, never going too fast or hard, but gradually began to pulse the rod up and down faster, spinning it and ratcheting Eskel’s pleasure up higher and higher. 

Eventually, Eskel’s fractured thoughts pieced back together enough for him to wonder how the fuck he was supposed to come. His balls were starting to pull up, heat coiling tighter in his pelvis. He pawed weakly at Vesemir. “Gonna— _uhhn_ —have to— _ahh_ —how do I…?” 

“Don’t fight it,” Vesemir replied, voice husky with lust. He sat up again so he could properly use both of his hands, gently rubbing Eskel’s swollen cock in one while he slowly began to draw the rod out with the other. 

Eskel's whines and moans rose in pitch and volume as his orgasm seemed to chase the end of the rod, unfolding as slowly as Vesemir pulled it out, extending his orgasm longer than Eskel ever thought possible. 

When it finally popped out of the end of his dick, Eskel howled through the most powerful orgasm he’d ever had. It ripped through his body, spilling out of the stretched hole of his cock in a geyser of sticky white that splashed up his stomach and dribbled into a puddle around his groin. Eskel went blind with it, his limbs going numb and a rushing in his ears that drowned out his ragged moans. 

Eskel felt like he’d sprinted a mile by the time he floated back to his head. His muscles continued to twitch and shiver, his abs sore and his cock felt hollowed out. It wasn’t bad, but it was definitely strange. He swallowed, eyes rolling around until they caught on Vesemir’s heated gaze. Eskel grinned up at him. “I’ll never doubt you again,” he slurred. 

Vesemir chuckled, patting the top of Eskel’s shaky thigh. “About time,” he teased. He leaned down to capture Eskel’s mouth once again, slotting their lips together and drinking deeply. Eskel hummed into the kiss, tilting his head into Vesemir’s touch as the man gently brushed Eskel’s sweaty hair from his forehead. 

After several long moments, Vesemir pulled away just enough to brush their noses together. “Clean you up, get you some water, then we can figure out what to do next, hm?” 

Eskel’s smile widened, his hand drifting across Vesemir’s hip and down further to give the man’s cock a cheeky squeeze, pulling a surprised grunt from him. “Sounds perfect,” he purred. 

**Author's Note:**

> https://introvertedlionprince.tumblr.com/


End file.
